


Curare tus Heridas

by PipaStorm



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, a quien engaño, intento de historia, pero igual es más porno, pwp?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipaStorm/pseuds/PipaStorm
Summary: Después de una dura misión los "pingüinos" vuelve a casa heridos y sin ánimos para charlar solo con la esperanza de que mañana estén en mejor estado. Pero la noche no ha acabado y sera más larga de lo que hubieran predicho.





	1. Como llegamos a esto

**Author's Note:**

> En verdad tenia muchas ganas de aportar al fandom con algún fanfic de ellos en especial romántico ¿Por qué? porque estoy mal de la cabeza y emparejo pingüinos de series de niños.  
> Dejando eso de lado lo tenia guardado hace un tiempo, intentare postearlo con una semana de diferencia cada capitulo, en teoría son 3, pero tal vez salga un cuarto.  
> Espero que lo disfruten <3

****

La sordera a causa de los balazos aún estaba presente en los oídos del capitán del equipo, al igual que las manchas de sangre en su camisa, tanto enemiga como suya, Skipper diría que mayoritariamente era de los imbéciles que creyeron que podían con él, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que su ropa estaba rasgada en varios lados exponiendo su carne herida y la sangre ya seca que brotaba de ellas “Los otros salieron peor” pensó para sí mismo.

Levanto la mirada para ver a su equipo. Kowalski iba cojeando de una pierna delante de él afirmándose de Rico quien parecía haber sido el menos herido del equipo, aunque las apariencias fácilmente engañan y bien lo sabía Skipper ¿Cuántas veces él mismo había aparentado estar bien para no preocupar a los demás? Más de las que pudiese contar, sumando esta ocasión a la lista. Camina erguido sin signos de debilidad a pesar de la pérdida de sangre, la sordera temporal y los cortes y magulladuras ganadas durante el combate.

Cómo fue que las cosas acabaron tan mal se preguntaran algunos. La respuesta es simple de decir, hasta un poco insultante para los pingüinos, pero una “emboscada” no siempre es algo tan mundano como suena. Se habían enfrentado miles de veces a estas o ellos mismos habían planeado estas, pero todo está en cómo se ejecute y los cuatro salieron tan lesionados es porque esta fue una emboscada _**bien planeada.**_

Como parte del servicio secreto, el escuadrón estaba acostumbrado a desbaratar bandas de tráfico internacional, eran un simple juego de niños para ellos, tal vez fue ese su error, subestimar a su contrincante.

Se infiltraron como siempre en el edificio donde las operaciones principales de la organización se ejecutaban. Todo iba bien, demasiado bien, eso debió haber hecho levantar las sospechas de Skipper en una primera instancia, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que estos lugares tuvieran tan bajo sistema de seguridad que solo lo tomo como una despreocupación ajena. Su primer error.

Llegaron a la habitación principal donde se supone que debía encontrarse la información vital, el centro de comando de las operaciones y obviamente el jefe. Pero al entrar en el cuarto se percataron que estaba extrañamente vacío. No había guardias, no había cámaras, no estaba el líder. Y ahí Skipper logro darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Los estaban esperando. Antes de que pudiera suceder algo ordenó a los demás que sacaran sus armas.

Fue un movimiento preciso, casi demasiado justo para el gusto del mayor, pero si no hubiese sido por eso tal vez ahora las heridas deberían tratarlos no en su hogar, sino que un hospital.

Lo que vino a continuación solo puede resumirse en caos. Balazos por todos lados, gente armada llegando a la habitación y en pocos minutos se vieron rodeados y superados en número. Nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahí. El problema real fue cuando empezaron a separarlos. Siempre trabajaron mejor como una unidad, por separados eran rivales formidables, pero sin quien te proteja la espalda las cosas son complicadas.

Skipper tenía plena confianza en sus hombres, sabía que podrían con esta gente, pero eso no evito que tratara de volver a reagruparse en más de una ocasión fallando miserablemente.

Todo se empezó a ir al carajo cuando después de haber fallado nuevamente en su intento de juntarse una explosión sucedió, de inmediato giro su vista para ver a Rico, pero logro notar que este estaba tan sorprendido como él.

No podemos seguir así. Evacuen de inmediato – ordeno el jefe de los mafiosos – Haremos que estos imbéciles se hundan con el edificio. A ver si salen vivos de esto.

No lograras salirte con la tuya – Dijo Skipper confiado – Rico destruye las salidas. Nadie se ira de aquí a menos que sea en una tumba.

Ni Skipper ni el Mafioso pensaron que esa simple orden los llevaría a todos a su propia tumba de concreto. Tanto la explosión del edificio como de las entradas sucedieron simultáneamente dejando a la gran mayoría de los hombres atrapados en el cuarto mientras poco a poco los pisos de abajo empezaban a colapsar. No tenían tiempo, ninguno de los bandos.

Fue ahí cuando las cosas se salieron de control.

Peleando prácticamente mano a mano, los hombres lucharon ya que cualquier uso de armas podría hacer que todo se les viniera encima. En esa pelea por escapar uno de los mafiosos agarro un tubo y lo impacto contra la pierna de Kowalski haciendo que el hombre alto callera al piso sacando rápidamente su pistola para disparar a su atacante. EL tiro fue certero, pero solo fue el puntapié inicial para que los demás sacaran la artillería pesada.

Skipper recuerda que los disparos de la escopeta que llevaba el jefe dispararon dos veces cerca de su cabeza antes que lograra llegar con cabo y tirarlo contra un montón de escombros para protegerlo. El niño desenfundo una pistola de su cinturón y con suma precisión disparo al jefe en el pecho haciendo que este callera hacia atrás muerto. Bueno por lo menos uno de sus objetivos se había cumplido.

Giro la cabeza para ver cómo estaban el resto de sus soldados. Rico había logrado cubrir a Kowalski antes de que lograran herir a ambos. Soltó un suspiro aliviado.

El resto de los atacantes no fue mucho problema. Antes que se dieran cuenta ya estaban afuera del edificio destruido. No habían conseguido la información necesaria, pero por lo menos habían logrado destruir la organización y matar al jefe. Skipper tendrá que excusar a todo su equipo y discutir con la comisión después por no haber conseguido los datos. No le importaba hacerlo si lograron realizar el operativo casi en su cien por ciento y por sobre todas las cosas, no le importaba tener que aguantar una latosa conferencia para explicar sus fallas si eso significaba que había logrado sacar con vida a su equipo, su _**familia**_.

Ya de vuelta en la guarida no intercambiaron muchas palabras. Todos estaban heridos y cansados así que nadie tenía ánimos de platicar. Dejaron el equipo tirado en el comedor antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación a reponerse o eso es lo que creían.

Esta noche aun no acaba y será más larga de lo que ellos piensan.


	2. Simples Señales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kowalski/Rico
> 
> La tensión de años debía romperse

Skipper y Cabo fueron los primeros en volver a sus cuartos al llegar al refugio dejando a los otros dos solos en el salón.

  
“Rico emmm...creo que es hora de que cada uno valla a su habitación” dijo el científico con la mayor delicadeza posible para no ser tan brusco con su compañero. El nombrado se negó señalando la pierna de Kowalski “Estoy bien, lo prometo”.

“No. Cojeas” El mayor solo rodo los ojos por la actitud del experto en explosiones.

  
“Está bien, entonces vamos a mi habitación. Así aprovecho de curar tus heridas también” Sabia que no valía la pena discutir con Rico por esto, era tan terco como él mismo así que no llegarían a ningún lado, sin contar que ambos estaban agotados. Además Rico también estaba herido así que podría ayudarlo a tratar sus heridas a modo de compensación por haberlo ayudado a llegar hasta la base.

  
El menor asintió con felicidad y se encamino a la habitación de Kowalski feliz.

  
El científico no pudo no notar que a medida que avanzaban, Rico iba perdiendo fuerza y ya casi parecía que él lo estaba llevando y no al revés como se suponía que era.  
“¿Estas bien? Pareces cansado” A esto el otro movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro. Kowalski solo suspiro pesado, será una larga noche para ambos.  
Al llegar al cuarto Rico coloco a Kowalski en la cama y se sentó junto a él.

  
El mayor quiso levantarse para ir por el Kit de primeros auxilios que tenía guardado, pero apenas hizo el gesto de levantarse de la cama Rico se movió rápidamente colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del más viejo fijándolo ahí.

  
“No te muevas” dijo con su voz rasposa, tal vez más de lo habitual.

  
“Rico, tengo que ir por el kit para curar nuestras heridas”

  
“Yo voy”

  
“No sabes dónde están. Déjame encargarme de esto, puedo caminar a través de la habitación sin problemas, no es necesario que hagas todo por mí, solo es una lesión en la pierna” Al estar tan cerca del otro logro notar como una mancha roja se colaba a través de su camisa, parecía ser sangre fresca, probablemente suya ya que no habría forma de que pudiese haberse manchado de esa forma con sangre ajena sin contar la rasgadura que tenía su abrigo justo en ese hombro.  
“¿Dónde está?” La voz del otro lo hizo salir de su análisis.

  
“¿Qué te ocurrió en el hombro?” Rico esquivo la pregunta y fue a indagar por el cuarto por su propia cuenta “Segundo cajón de mi escritorio” dijo resignado Kowalski. Se dio cuenta de que no podría obtener nada de su amigo si no le aseguraba que estaba bien antes.

  
El experto en explosiones volvió a la cama y callo pesado sobre está entregándole el botiquín al científico.

  
Sin esperar mucho, Kowalski con cuidado levanto la pierna izquierda, la cual era la herida; sobre la cama y empezó a doblar el pantalón de tela hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla para dejar expuesto el área que había sido golpeada, mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más rápido podría revisar la herida que creía que Rico ocultaba bajo su abrigo.  
Como era de esperarse, un moretón había empezado a formarse, aunque no podía verlo en su totalidad se lograba divisar que este ya estaba tomando sus colores típicos entre morado y verdoso poco saludable.

  
Kowalski suspiro aliviado al ver que no presentaba signos de fractura o algo por el estilo, ahora lo único que debía hacer es tomar analgésicos para calmar el dolor e intentar guardar reposo. De todas formas, para confirmar que solo era una herida superficial el mayor toco su pierna con cuidado intentado buscar algún punto de sensibilidad y para confirmar que su hinchazón era normal. Para su alivio todo estaba relativamente bien.

  
Al levantar la vista noto que Rico aun lo miraba preocupado “¿Ves? Estoy bien, solo es un simple contusión” Podía ver que su compañero aún no estaba convencido “Solo tengo que descansar, el tiempo lo sanara, Rico”

  
El experto en explosivos aun no parecía conforme, su mirada era severa y sus parpados estaban a medio cerrar reafirmando su gesto, o eso creía Kowalski “¿Rico?” dijo preocupado el científico. No estaba molesto. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

  
Rápidamente agito los hombros de su amigo “¡Rico!” El nombrado logro despabilar un poco de su estado abriendo rápidamente los ojos al ver al mayor preocupado “Sácate la chaqueta ahora”

  
“Estoy bien”

  
“No, no es así. Estas perdiendo el conocimiento”

  
“Tengo sueño”

 

“Rico…” su tono era más duro intentando hacer énfasis a la gravedad de la situación.

  
“Yo…iré a dormir” Antes que pudiera siquiera moverse, Kowalski le agarro por la muñeca y lo miro con ojos inflexibles.

  
“La-Chaqueta-Ahora”

  
Rico supo que no podía seguir esquivándolo por lo que decidió obedecer a su amigo dejando de lado su pesada chaqueta en el piso. Esto dejo al descubrimiento la cantidad de cortes que había en su camisa, algunos eran solo rasgones en la tela, otros mostraban unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, pero nada para preocuparse a excepción de la gran y profunda herida que estaba localizada en su hombro derecho.

  
“¡Por la Bobina de Tesla! “

  
Era una herida limpia, pasaba de un lado a otro en el musculo dejando un pequeño semicírculo vacío por el costado del hombro revelando parte del tejido. Aspectos positivos, no había llegado de lleno el impacto por lo que no fue tanto el daño. Aspecto negativo, fue lo suficiente profunda para necesitar puntos y causar una gran pérdida de sangre la cual aún brotaba de ella pero no tan exageradamente como Kowalski pensó que pudo haber sido.

  
“Por el diámetro de la mancha en tu camisa y el largo de los márgenes donde ya se secó la sangre, puedo calcular que la herida no fue hecha al inicio del combate…” Más que decírselo a Rico, se lo decía a sí mismo, como un razonamiento en voz alta “También que la estuviste forzando causando más daño del necesario. No estás en riesgo de ningún tipo, pero perdiste mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente para desmayarte… aunque esto explica por qué te estabas apoyando cada vez más en mi” el menor solo gruño en respuesta.

  
Tuvo sentimientos encontrados al notar ese detalle. Felicidad al saber que su amigo estaba seguro y confusión ¿Por qué no le quiso decir antes? Rico estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber que esto era grave. Además, Kowalski creía que tenían un cierto grado de confianza superior que con el resto o eso dejaba en claro Rico cuando le contaba lo que le sucedía así que no encontraba lógico que este le ocultara una herida para hacerse el fuerte.

  
Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, saco hilo y aguja del botiquín, además de yodo y unas cuantas gasas “Suturare tú herida así que mantente quieto” El experto en armas solo asintió.

  
Luego de hacer que el menor se sacara a camisa en mal estado, el científico llevo con cuidado un trozo de gasa con yodo para desinfectar la herida por los alrededores y echo un poco descuidadamente desde la misma botella sobre la lesión provocando que Rico cerrara los ojos por el ardor. Ni siquiera se estremeció pensó Kowalski mientras miraba a su compañero.

  
Los años, las vivencias a las que había sido sometido lo habían convertido en un hombre duro. Era algo que siempre repercutía en la mente de Kowalski. Nadie del equipo sabía con exactitud lo que le habían hecho ni lo que había tenido que hacer Rico, ni siquiera él y ya el menor le había contado algunas partes de su vida. Lo que si sabían era que esto lo dejo instable mentalmente, daños graves en la laringe y una colección de cicatrices. La gran mayoría de estas se podían ver repartidas sin cuidado por el pecho y abdomen del experto en explosivos, aunque algunas tenían un patrón, probablemente las adquiridas por tortura.

  
Con un cuidado que Rico pensó que su compañero no tendría, Kowalski zurció la herida minuciosamente teniendo espacial cuidado de dejarla lo más limpia posible para así impedir que sanara con un mal aspecto. Una cicatriz más pensaron ambos sin saberlo.

  
Para finalizar, el científico vendo el hombro para así evitar que la herida se infectara o contaminara con algún agente externo.

 

“Listo, como nuevo” Le sonrió a Rico, pero noto que este no lo miraba, tenía la expresión de perrito regañado en su rostro.

  
“Gracias"

 

“Te salvaste esta vez de ir al hospital, debes tener más cuidado para la próxima”

  
“Tu igual” dijo con una expresión de indignada mientras apuntaba la pierna del analista.

  
“No es grave, por lo menos no pone en riesgo mi vida”

  
“Si lo hace” contesto más molesto esta vez “No podías moverte”

  
“Pero aun así me defendí espléndidamente en mi posición” Kowalski sentía que lo estaba desmereciendo “Tal vez no sea tan voluminoso como lo eres tú, pero se defenderme solo y herido, claro una ayuda nunca está de más, pero aun así”

  
“Tiroteo. No podías escapar” Kowalski abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido. No era necesario ser un genio para saber a qué quería llegar con eso.

  
“Ahí te hiciste la herida…Sacándome de en medio de las balas…” Rico solo lo miro con preocupación afirmando lo dicho por el analista “Te dije en ese momento que me debiste haber dejado ahí, si me agachaba lo suficiente no me llegarían los disparos” El demente movió la cabeza frenéticamente en negación “Claro que sí, mírate, saliste herido por haberme ido a salvar, solo fue una herida menor ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiese sido así? No me hubiera perdonado si te ocurría algo por mi culpa”

  
“Yo tampoco”

  
“¡Rico!”

  
“Yo-evitarlo, si no hacía nada…” Coloco su mano en el pecho intentando de dejar el claro el mensaje sin necesidad de decir nada más. Su garganta estaba adolorida y no quería seguir forzándola. Había sido una larga noche.

  
Kowalski entendía perfectamente que quería decir, él pensaba lo mismo, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir el peso en el pecho al haberse enterado que la herida de su compañero fue por su culpa. Decidió no seguir con el tema.

  
“Así que…” ajusto su garganta para arreglar su voz “Creo que dormirás aquí” Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara del más joven mientras asentía con entusiasmo.  
No era algo raro que los dos durmieran juntos. Muchas veces Rico fue a la habitación de Kowalski cuando tenía pesadillas en busca de confort por el mayo, a veces era al revés. En otras ocasiones se desvelaban juntos ya que ambos tenían insomnio, por lo que terminaban yéndose a acostar en la misma cama solo por pereza o llevándose al otro cuando este caía dormido sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

  
“Tendrás que dormir así, Rico. No tengo nada que pueda prestarte” Toda su ropa era demasiado ajustada para que pudiera quedarle cómodamente al experto armamentista. Él mismo estaba demasiado cansado como para ir por una nueva y cambiar la suya llena de sangre, así que opto por lo mismo.  
Sin más rodeos, los compañeros se acomodaron bajo las sabanas recostándose en el lado contrario de su extremidad dañada dejándolos frente a frente y a pocos centímetros de distancia en la pequeña cama de una plaza.

  
La posición era incómoda para Kowalski, se maldecía mentalmente por no haber visto venir esto. El analista suspiro hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, aun no se acostumbraba, después de todos estos años, a que invadieran su burbuja personal, aunque fuera siempre la misma persona.  
Su amigo no parecía afectado, por el contrario, se veía bastante contento y acortando su distancia cada vez más hasta lograr acomodarse en el cuello del más alto mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

  
“Rico…” Le dolía en el corazón tener que decirle esto a su mejor amigo, pero no podría dormir tranquilo si sentía la respiración de este chocar contra su cuello “…Podrías por favor alejarte un poco de mi” El nombrado retrocedió a regañadientes hasta quedar con los brazos estirados aun tocando a Kowalski. Ya no era cómodo, así que el menor los saco aún más molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

  
“¿Bien?”

  
“Si. Gracias, Rico”

  
El experto en armas miro tristemente como su compañero cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba sin él cerca. Habían días así, días en que el científico se alejaba lo más posible de él en la cama y otros en que podía invadir todo su espacio personal sin problemas ni repercusiones. Pensó que esta noche podría haber sido de esas.

  
Los ojos apenados no dejaron de ver al hombre mayor a su lado. Anhelaba tanto estar piel contra piel y que lo abrazara como él lo hacía, sentir su calor, su aliento, su amor.  
Amor. Una emoción que nunca podía experimentar sin sufrimiento. El amor por su familia. La tuvo que ver morir. Amor por una mujer. Se la arrebataron antes de tiempo ¿Amor propio? Hubo un tiempo en que ni siquiera podía verse al espejo sin sentir rechazo. Tal vez el amor que aún conservaba y aun no podían quitarle era por el pescado y por la pintura, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que también se lo quitaran? Esperaba que eso no pasara.

  
Desde que se unió al equipo de los pingüinos parecía que esa posibilidad se veía cada vez más lejana. Ellos le habían dado un hogar, un trabajo de bien, una estabilidad que creyó nunca volver a encontrar desde que perdió a su familia. Tal vez por ello volvió a sentir amor. Amor por su nueva familia, amor propio, amor hacia otra persona la cual tenía justo delante de él, por eso, esta noche, cuando vio la posibilidad que nuevamente le arrebataran su ser amado no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su rescate. Salió herido, pero una herida más, una menos ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Lo importante es que podía tenerlo consigo sano y salvo. Aunque todavía no pudiese estar con él como quisiera.

  
No entendería nunca como el corazón elegía a quien amar como tampoco entendería nunca en su totalidad lo que decía Kowalski cuando hablaba de ciencia, pero ambos sabían bien lo que hacían y eso era todo lo que importaba. Puede que haya sido su pasado turbulento en común lo que le dio confianza en el mayor, puede que el que sea su opuesto le atrajera en una primera instancia, nunca lo sabría, lo que si sabía y entendía a la perfección era que lo amaba.

  
Siempre le había costado conciliar el sueño al analista, pero en esta ocasión estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para haber caído rendido sin problemas, lo malo es que si había uno, sentía que alguien lo observaba y sabía perfectamente quien era. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con los orbes azules de Rico que lo miraban perdido, casi reflexivo.

  
“¿Todo bien?” pregunto somnolientamente. El nombrado salto un poco al ser sorprendido con la guardia baja observando al otro. Rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos aparentando que iba a dormir. Obviamente Kowalski no le creyó “Rico…” Utilizo nuevamente su tono de hermano mayor haciendo que el menor cerrara más fuerte los ojos e hiciera un fingido ruido de ronquido.

  
Estaba demasiado cansado como para insistirle esta noche así que lo dejo pasar e intento nuevamente dormir. Pasaron los minutos y nada. Perfecto, era él ahora quien no podía dejar de ver a su mejor amigo.

  
Bueno, después de todo no era una mala vista. El demente tenia buen cuerpo, no se dejaba apreciar completamente ya que estaba tapado, pero al descubierto quedaba una de las partes más atractivas de su cuerpo según Kowalski o una de las que más le gustaba, sin contar la espalda, las manos, las piernas, su cara con la lengua afuera que lo hacía lucir adorable, sus ¡KABOOM! Kowalski ya había llegado hace un buen tiempo a la conclusión de que adoraba todo sobre Rico.

  
Probablemente era por la teoría de que los polos opuestos se atraen, aplicable en la ciencia ¿Por qué no en la vida real? El solo hecho de que su corazón se acelere cuando siente al otro tan cerca de él apoya su hipótesis. Además, era la única explicación razonable que encontraba porque mientras más lo pensaba, más extraño le parecía sentir estos sentimientos por el experto en armas.

  
No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras seguía discutiendo consigo mismo porque tenía estos sentimientos por el más bajo, su mano, podría decirse que involuntariamente, fue al pecho de Rico y había estado acariciando delicadamente las cicatrices esparcidas en él.

  
Estuvo a punto de retirar la mano antes de que el menor despertara, pero como no vio indicios de que eso pasara continuo con lo que inconscientemente había empezado. Muchas de las marcas eran casi tan antiguas como el dueño, otras eran relativamente recientes, Kowalski recordaba como algunas se habían formado, una en especial capto su atención. Se encontraba en el esternón, era bastante ancha. El científico recuerda esa misión.

  
Había sido parecida a esta. Rico se había quedado en el inicio del lugar deshaciéndose los matones más grandes y así el resto del equipo avanzara sin problemas, no se lo habían impedido porque sabían que Rico podía con ellos, además, el experto en bombas siempre buscaba nuevos desafíos. Cuando volvieron encontraron a la gran mayoría de los hombres en el piso excepto por uno que estaba con un enorme cuchillo carnicero sobre el demente quien lo sujetaba con fuerza para evitar que se siguiera enterrando en su pecho.

  
Luego de eso habían tenido que llevar a Rico al hospital, había caído inconsciente después de que se deshicieron del matón.

  
Kowalski se juró que no volvería a dejar al otro solo de nuevo ni que intentara algo similar otra vez.

  
Nuevamente se sintió observado. Salió de la bruma de su recuerdo un poco exaltado recordando lo que estaba haciendo antes de perderse, miro la cara de su compañero y noto que este estaba despierto con los ojos muy abiertos.

  
“¡Rico! Lo siento por despertarte y-yo me deje llevar, sé que no es una buena excusa, pero tú te veías tan relajado y pensé que…no, digo…yo no me di cuenta cuando “No podía formular una respuesta coherente. Antes de que su cerebro siguiera volviendo más incómoda la situación, retiro su mano, pero esta fue agarrada fuertemente por el demente y la devolvió a su pecho. Podía notar como el corazón de Rico estaba agitado.

  
Ahora no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer, creía que el otro lo alejaría, pero no paso y ahora estaba confundido. Su lado lógico racional se apagó y lo dejo a la merced de sus instintos. A Kowalski no le gustaba actuar por sus instintos, pero en estos momentos no le quedaba otra y estos decían, no, gritaban que lo siguiera tocando.

  
Tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor y con sus dedos temblorosos siguió rozando la piel notando cada cambio de textura que había en ella. Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Rico, esto lo hizo tomar más confianza. Su otra mano se unió al juego recorriendo de mejor manera los pectorales del demente.

  
De pronto sintió que el otro llevo su mano a la parte de su cintura que estaba descubierta y lo atrajo más cerca dejándolos casi como en un principio cuando se acostaron. La extremidad ajena acaricio sus costados con firmeza y casualmente jugando con la única prenda que llevaba, bajándola sugerentemente. Todo esto hacia que el cuerpo del científico se estremeciera contra su voluntad.

  
No quiso quedarse atrás. Esta vez, impulsado por el comportamiento de su amigo, masajeo ambos pectorales rozando sugerentemente los pezones, esto consiguió que Rico gimiera y empujara más su pecho en las grandes manos del mayor.

  
El calor en la habitación o sus temperaturas corporales subieron, Kowalski creía que era más lo segundo, pero no le importaba, lo que si le importo fue que una gota de sudor se deslizo por la mejilla del experto en explosivos. Con una de sus manos fue a limpiarla cariñosamente. Ahí fue cuando noto los ojos azules llenos de lujuria que lo observaban, las mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos y húmedos en la cara del demente.

  
Tan tentador… pensaba el analista. Si ya había tomado este paso ¿Por qué no tomar el próximo? El que debió haber hecho en una primera instancia. Sin más preámbulos junto sus bocas en un feroz beso.

  
Él creía que como iba la situación, dominaría el beso fácilmente, pero para su sorpresa Rico tomo el control sin mucho esfuerzo mordiendo ligeramente sus labios y metiendo su hábil lengua en la boca del científico. Kowalski se sintió sofocado, pero deseoso de más. Dejo de jugar con el pectoral de Rico y llevo ambas manos detrás del cuello para profundizar lo más posible mientras su amigo hundía cuidadosamente los dedos en sus costillas ganándose un sonoro gemido que fue ahogado en la boca.  
Antes de que pudiesen llegar más lejos tocaron la puerta.

  
“¿Kowalski?” Al escuchar la voz de Skipper, bruscamente el científico aparto Rico de su lado y se giró dándole la espalda. Rico se quejó al caer en su hombro malo pero se quedó en esa posición.

 

“¿S-Si Skipper?” Al escuchar la voz temblorosa, el jefe del grupo entro al cuarto un poco preocupado.

  
“Sé que es una petición extraña, pero quería saber si tenías lubricante o algo que funcione como…” Cuando entro vio a un ruborizado Kowalski sin polera mirándolo nerviosamente y un Rico también sin ropa en la parte superior dándole la espalda “¿Todo bien, soldado?”

  
“Si ¿Por qué no deberíamos estarlo?” contesto rápidamente el analista.

  
“Por qué están sin…Saben que, olvídenlo ¿Tienen lo que les nombre antes?”

  
“¿Qué era?”

  
Antes de que Skipper pudiese contestar, Rico se levantó de la cama hasta llegar a su abrigo. Busco entre los bolsillos internos y saco un tubo de lubricante el cual le aventó a Skipper con una sonrisa sugerente.

  
Skipper lo agarro con facilidad y le sonrió a su compañero “Siempre preparado ¿O no, Soldado?” Este solo asintió manteniendo su gesto “Ese es un buen cadete. Bueno, los dejo en lo que estaban. Que tengan una bella velada” y con eso cerró la puerta de la habitación.

  
Kowalski se quedó aun pasmado mirando la puerta sin entender muy bien que había pasado. Luego volvió a ver a Rico quien no paraba de mover sus cejas de arriba abajo.  
“¿Cuántos de esos tienes?” pregunto casual el científico, más que nada para ver si lograba hacer que el demente dejara de verlo de esa forma.

  
“Los necesarios” sin despegar su mirada siguió caminando casi de forma felina hasta Kowalski tambaleando sus caderas de un lado a otro. El genio estaba a rojo a más no poder, pero como no iba a estarlo con tal visión frente a él.

  
Gateando al mismo ritmo lento que uso para acercarse a la cama, Rico logro quedar frente a frente con el genio mirándolo directamente a sus azules ojos. No hizo nada, solo se quedó ahí con una sonrisa esperando a que el otro hiciera o dijera algo.

  
Por su lado, Kowalski se encontraba en una sobrecarga de sensaciones y sentimientos. No sabía exactamente qué hacer y aunque conocía la respuesta sentía que debía decir algo antes de que esto llegara más lejos, cosa que pasaría, pero su mente se había nublado solo con este pequeño juego de seducción. Se maldecía mentalmente por dejar que sus sentimientos lo gobernaran tan fácilmente en estas situaciones.

  
“Emm…Yo-Rico” se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir, de un momento a otro se le había secado y lo único que parecía calmar su sed eran los brillantes labios del menor “Disfrute mucho de lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento…Creo que…Que antes de seguir deberíamos aclarar algu-algunas cosas”

  
Rico rodo los ojos exasperado mientras se sentaba sobre el científico para esperar lo que diría, pero lo único que escucho fue un fuerte quejido de dolor. Como relámpago, a su mente llego el recuerdo de la lesión de su amigo. Se levantó rápidamente y se echó a un lado de la cama mientras observaba preocupado como el analista se levantaba; destapándose de pasada; y agarraba su pierna para masajearla.

  
Antes no se había logrado apreciar bien, pero ahora que el genio no tenía pantalón y solo llevaba unos boxeadores cortos se veía en su totalidad el hematoma formado. Se podía casi apreciar el contorno del fierro en la zona más morada. Iba en diagonal dejando la parte del final del tubo cerca de la pelvis, donde el experto en armas se había sentado.

  
“¿‘Waslki?” El nombrado giro para ver a su amigo, tenía los ojos como plato claramente culpable.

  
“Estoy bien, Rico. No es para tanto, solo ejerciste un exceso de presión sobre la zona afectada provocando que los músculos resentidos por el golpe de la pelea manden una señal de…” Antes de que pudiera seguir, noto como la cara del demente iba volviéndose cada vez más apenado “…Ehh…Pero nada que no pase rápidamente” Se acercó a él y paso su mano por el desordenando pelo y por los mechones rebeldes que nunca parecían bajar de su posición.

  
“Hey. No te preocupes estoy bien, solo que si queremos seguir con esto debemos ver una forma en que a ninguno de los dos le moleste la lesión. Bueno, si es que tú quieres continuar” Con una liviana sonrisa miro al otro quien le devolvía el gesto mientras asentía febrilmente “Me lo imaginaba” Se acercó solo un poco más para darle un casto beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse y evaluar la escenario.

  
Estaba claro de que sería difícil para él quedarse abajo ya que podía ocurrir lo mismo de hace un momento y aunque no era algo que pudiese causar un daño real, era bastante doloroso como para estar repitiéndolo por cada descuido. Rico podría estar tirado en la cama, aunque si se empezara a retorcer tendría que frenarlo por los hombros para que no se moviera más, pero eso llevaría a tocar su herida y no quería hacer eso, él tenía una lesión más grave, si fuese así tendría que atarlo, pero forzaría al brazo en una posición incómoda en que podría hacerse más daño. Kowalski no pudo evitar ponerse colorado al imaginar al otro hombre musculoso bajo suyo y a su merced exigiendo más...  
“¿’Waslki?” Pregunto confundido al ver al analista callado y con una sonrisa perversa en a cara.

  
“Rico. Recuéstate” Un poco dudoso el otro obedeció su orden y se estiro en la cama descansando sus brazos en el pecho “Rico~” ronroneo su nombre el mayor mientras se colocaba sobre el más bajo, apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas. Este se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de esa forma “Tu cuidaste de mi esta noche, déjame que yo te cuide a ti ahora” dijo mientras su mano acomodaba los cabellos negros detrás de la oreja del experto en bombas.

  
Rico trago fuerte haciendo que su manzana de Adán se moviera de arriba abajo de una forma que Kowalski no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a morder a su alrededor. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de los labios del menor mientras sus manos se aferraron de inmediato a los marcados omoplatos del genio. Este no se quedó ahí, poco a poco su boca viajo por el cuello hasta llegar a la cicatriz más característica, la que empezaba cerca de su mejilla y bajaba hasta donde estaba ahora posada su boca, un poco más arriba de la clavícula.

  
Kowalski sabía los dolorosos recuerdos que traía consigo esta marca en especial, con especial cuidado chupo hasta dejar un moretón y así siguió hasta llegar al mentón para finalmente colocar sus labios contra los del experto en armas.

  
El beso no fue tan pasional en un inicio, fue más lento, metódico, ambos buscaban aprender cada lugar de la húmeda caverna que tenía el contrario y de pasada transmitir todo lo que sentían sin la necesidad de decirlo, aunque el científico sentía que no era suficiente, pensaba que era mejor así, que por lo menos era la forma más cómoda para Rico, después él podría decirle con lujo de detalles lo mucho que lo ama, desea y quiere protegerlo de todos los males que puedan venir.  
Después de un largo momento, Kowalski se separó y bajo hasta el pecho del menor y comenzó a besar cada cicatriz que hallaba a su paso. Rico no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por lo gentil y suave que estaba siendo el otro con él, estaba acostumbrado a cosas más toscas que esto, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo disfrutara, solo que el ritmo ya lo estaba empezando a impacientar.

  
“‘Waslki…” El otro levanto la mirada y noto como su amigo lo miraba ansioso mientras movía sus manos de forma que se iban superponiendo mientras giraban. Le tomo un momento captar la seña.

  
“Oh…Lo siento, Rico” En otro momento podría tomarse su tiempo para recorrer bien el hermoso cuerpo que tenía adelante, pero ahora, ambos estaban agotados y no por una simple cogida lo otro iba a desaparecer.

  
Sin más preámbulos, la boca del mayor bajo a uno de los pezones y succiono descuidadamente mientras una de sus manos bajaba a la pelvis y sin ningún permiso se adentraba por el bóxer hasta agarrar en su totalidad el miembro semiduro del demente.

  
Como una explosión, las sensaciones combinadas recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Rico haciendo que se elevara de la cama en busca de más contacto. Esto era exactamente lo que Kowalski no quería.

  
“Rico, quédate quieto, sino forzaras tu hombro más de lo necesario” el experto en armas asintió aunque lo veía difícil de realizar. Hace un buen tiempo que no tenía nada así con alguna persona ya que la gran mayoría se alejaba de él por temor más que nada, así que, él pensaba que la combinación de factores lo estaba llevando loco.  
De todas formas ya estaba harto de los juegos previos, así que se levantó como pudo sobre sus codos, respirando agitadamente y agarro la mano de Kowalski para detenerlo.  
Sorprendido por la acción de su compañero, el científico lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver la espesa bruma que había convertido el tono azul de los ojos de Rico en uno casi tan oscuro como el mar.

  
“¿Rico? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Voy muy rápido?” Este negó con la cabeza he hizo que soltara su pene para poder levantarse e ir a buscar en su chaqueta otro lubricante. Kowalski miro un poco preocupado cuando el más bajo se levantó de la cama pensada que pudo haber hecho algo mal. Cuando vio el frasco con el líquido brillante dentro, una parte de él se calmó, la otra siguió cuestionándose; como siempre; en donde podía ocultar tantos objetos el experto en bombas.

  
Finalmente volvió junto al genio y con un movimiento brusco lo empujo sobre la cama. Sin importarle si el otro se quejaba o algo, le saco la única prenda que impedía que estuviese desnudo, luego saco la suya dejándolos por fin desnudos. Esta vez con cuidado se colocó sobre su compañero de forma de no pasar a llevar el hematoma quedando cara a cara con Kowalski.

  
“¡Rico!” Se quejó el otro en un tono chillón. Antes de que pudiera protestar, el nombrado le mostro el tubo con lubricante y lo agito mientras inclinaba la cabeza en dirección al científico y luego hacia el otro lado “Ah…Quieres saber quién-quien va a… Tu sabes”

  
“Uh uuh” asintió Rico.

  
“Pues a ti ¿Qué te gustaría?” El más bajo se encogió de hombros mostrando su indiferencia, aunque él quería mucho joder a Kowalski, pensó que sería bueno darle la opción esta vez “Mmm…No creo que puedas levantar nada muy bien con este hombro dañado sin que empeores la herida” medito mientras tocaba con delicadeza la venda que ya tenía una mancha con sangre seca “Así que creo que por esta vez sería mejor que yo estuviese arriba” Sabia que la excusa era muy vana, pero tenía esperanzas de que funcionara.  
Bueno, él fue quien dio para la posibilidad de elegir al otro así que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser dominado por el analista, pero si él lo quería así, Rico le daría en el gusto sin importar que. Sin mucho cuidado coloco una abundante cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y los llevo a su parte trasera. Sabía que debía ir con cuidado así que empezó primero con uno, de inmediato la mescla se sensaciones le llegaron de golpe. Primero que todo, la incomodidad de tener algo dentro de él, segundo, los pequeños choques placenteros que poco a poco iban aumentando, y finalmente el dolor en su hombro en el cual se apoyaba.

  
Se estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía bien, así que acelero las cosas y metió un segundo dedo a la fiesta para acelerar el proceso. Los separo formando una tijera que mando su mente a las nubes. Después de un rato ya no tenía mucho control de lo que hacía, así que solo noto que estaba babeando con la lengua afuera cuando Kowalski labio la comisura de su boca y empezó a chupar y morder su labio inferior.

  
La vergüenza lo invadió por unos momentos, tal vez qué clase de ruidos habrá estado haciendo o que caras habrá puesto porque por lo que notaba, su amigo, no, amante lo estaba mirando totalmente fascinado mientras se masturbaba lentamente. No le gustaba lucir tan débil, menos ante la persona que debería inspirarle seguridad así que se mordió el labio mientras introducía un tercer dedo. Pese a sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar quejarse por la sensación.  
“Mmmhhhh~” Una mano llego a su mejilla y la acaricio dulcemente.

  
“Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Vamos, no te guardes esos sonidos para ti solo…. ¡Aahh~!” Sus ojos se abrieron para ver a un muy sonrojado Kowalski con el pelo alborotado y con las pupilas tan dilatadas que ya no se podía apreciar el bello azul que poseía.

  
Rico finalmente saco sus dedos y empujando nuevamente al científico contra el colchón se acomodó entre sus piernas de forma que no pudiera pasar a llevar el gran moretón, pero si pudiera introducirse el miembro. Kowalski volvió a erguirse y tomo por las caderas al demente.

  
“Tranquilo, Rico. No tienes que hacer todo tu solo” El más bajo desvió la mirada y asintió. Lo sabía, pero él quería hacerlo de todas formas.

  
Su brazo bueno lo utilizo para afirmarse del hombro de Kowalski, el otro tomo el largo y no muy ancho miembro; Como Kowalski pensó Rico; y lo guio hasta su entrada. No espero mucho y lo tomo todo, hasta la base. El científico se preocupó un poco ante el gesto tan bruto de su amigo.

  
“¿Estas bien, Rico?” este no contesto, por el contrario, hizo oído sordo y empezó a moverse a pesar de que aún no se había ajustado “Rico” siguió moviéndose. Todo su interior le ardía, a pesar de haberse lubricado por lo que él creía bien, parecía que no había sido suficiente. Su brazo que utilizaba para agarrarse envolvió por completo los hombros de Kowalski mientras escondía su cara en su cuello y jadeaba frenéticamente “¡Rico!” Le dolía mucho pero no quería parar, en algún momento él sabía que debería empezar a sentir placer, solo debía resistir un poco más.

 

Se sorprendió cuando fue apartado del cuerpo de Kowalski y las manos en su cadera impidieron que siguiera moviéndose.

  
“¡Rico, debes parar! Te estás haciendo daño ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo si sabes que es así?” Rico lo miro un poco sorprendido, puso su cara de molesto y balbuceo algo inentendible para la mayoría de la gente “No tienes que hacerte el fuerte aquí, no en esto, no ahora ¡Por hacer eso casi pierdes el conocimiento hace un rato! No debes demostrarle nada a nadie y menos a mí” Un poco avergonzado miro a la cara del más alto y junto sus frentes “Oye. No te preocupes por esas cosas. Tu siempre serás el más fuerte, no por esto las cosas van a cambiar…Incluso, me sorprendiste bastante cuando aceptaste estar abajo yo-no creí que acatarías sin problemas…”

  
“’Walski quería”

  
“Si, no puedo negarlo” con cuidado empezó a acariciar la espalda del demente y lo inclino para que se acomodara en su hombro “Pero si no querías no deberías haberlo hecho, no debes darme en el gusto siempre. Así que ¿Quieres que sigamos de esta forma?” Rico se enderezo y llevo las manos a su barbilla de forma pensante. Por un lado quería tomar a Kowalski tan mal, pero por otro ya estaban listo de esta forma y hacer todo el proceso de nuevo para el científico tomaría su tiempo, tiempo que no quería desperdiciar, además ambos estaban cansados. Rico asintió mientras se volvía a colocar en la posición anterior para seguir en lo que estaban. Si él iba a estar en esta posición por lo menos haría que Kowalski se derritiera con sus movimientos.

  
El analista asintió y acomodo ambas manos en la cadera del experto en explosivos. Dio una última mirada a su amante en busca de confirmación para seguir, cuando este movió la cabeza energéticamente, Kowalski comenzó a subir y bajar en un ritmo calmado al otro.

  
La sensación fue distinta ahora, ya que tuvo tiempo mientras charlaban de ajustarse al tamaño del miembro, en vez de dolor, el placer inundo su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera y a su vez los gemidos salieran sin pudor por su boca.

  
El compás no continuo lento, abruptamente aumento cuando el genio comenzó a abrumarse con las sensaciones y su cerebro le pedía más. Rico no se quejaba con esto. Ambos para este punto ya estaban en el cielo con la cantidad de sensaciones que los recorrían.

  
En un momento Kowalski logro tocar un punto que hizo ver al menor estrellas y soltar un sonido que nunca quería olvidar. Repitió y repitió el mismo movimiento una y otra vez hasta que sus manos comenzaron a temblar ya que se estaba acercando a su límite, ya casi no tenían las fuerzas para levantar al otro así que rápidamente Rico tomo control de las embestidas, subiéndose y bajándose rápidamente mientras veía al otro prácticamente fundirse con él.

  
Las sensaciones fueron demasiadas para el científico y antes de que siquiera pudiese decirlo se corrió dentro de Rico gritando fuertemente ese nombre y levantando su pelvis por más contacto. El demente no paro, estaba tan cerca, continuo hasta que empezó a sentí sus músculos contraerse. Miro directo a la cara de su amado quien seguía gimiendo por la sobre estimulación se sus partes hipersensibles. Este tuvo el privilegio de ver como el experto en armas llegar al orgasmo abrazándolo fuertemente para evitar caerse mientras su espalda se curvaba. El mismo Kowalski lo afirmo.

  
Ambos estaban totalmente sudados disfrutando de la deliciosa bruma en sus mentes después del clímax. Kowalski fue el primero en volver así que antes de acercarse a darle un beso al otro tomo su momento para apreciar su rostro. Lengua afuera, jadeando pesadamente, pelo pegado a la cara, ojos totalmente perdidos y casi negros, todo esto con un hermoso gesto de paz y felicidad.

  
Luego de presenciar su obra se acercó y planto un suave beso sacando de su estupefacción al otro. Este le sonrió y le indico que se acostaran.

  
“Está bien, pero solo un rato, después tenemos que lavarnos” Rico coloco la sabana sobre ellos.

  
“No oh”

  
“Rico. Estamos todos pegajosos y después será peor, además yo…me fui den-dentro tuyo”

  
A Rico poco le importaba en estos momentos. Lo único que le interesaba era que estaba de vuelta en su lugar, con la cabeza escondida entre el cuello de Kowalski, los brazos a su alrededor y aspirando la esencia que se desprendía de este.

  
Kowalski por su lado estaba un poco molesto, sabía que en cualquier momento le empezaría a picar el semen que tenía esparcido entre las piernas y el estómago Por lo menos hubiera agarrado una de las camisas rotas para limpiarme pensaba, pero por otro lado, no podía negar que estaba cansado y menos podía negar algún capricho de su amante después de lo que acababa de hacer. Así que lo dejo pasar, solo esta vez. El Kowalski de mañana podía ocuparse de eso.

  
Sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos.


End file.
